1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool including an interlock mechanism allowing processing operation when a door is located at a closed position and is in a locked state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a large-sized machine tool, an interlock mechanism is arranged for preventing a third person from starting processing operation by mistake when an operator is working in the machine tool.
Conventional interlock mechanisms of this type include, for example, one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-123937. In the prior art, the interlock mechanism is configured to shut a switch intervening in a power supply circuit such as a spindle motor or the like when the fact that the door is open is detected.